Nuesto secreto
by hikary sawada di vongola
Summary: Tsunayoshi sawada, todos piesan que es la mejor persona del mundo, sin ningún secreto, todos piensan que Giotto vongola no puede hacer daño, pero que hay detrás de esta faceta, la verdad de estos dos personajes particularmente unidos por un pasado, ¿que tiene que ver fran aqui?¿¡que fran es que? ¿Quien es ran? esto y mucho mas en esta historia. es yaoi si no te gusta no leas.


**Tsunayoshi sawada, todos piesan que es la mejor persona del mundo, sin ningún secreto, todos piensan que Giotto vongola no puede hacer daño, pero que hay detrás de esta faceta, la verdad de estos dos personajes particularmente unidos por un pasado, ¿que tiene que ver fran aqui?¿¡quien es tu hijo!?¿fran mostro sus sentimientos!?¿¡que fran es que!? ¿Quien es ran? esto y mucho mas en esta historia ¿te atreves a descubrirlo?.**

_**ACLARACIONES:**_

**-LOS PERSONAJES NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD SON DE AKIRA AMANO-SENSEI  
**

-CUANDO HABLA UN PERSONAJE

-"VIEJAS CONVERSACIONES"

-_PENSAMINIENTOS_

-AQUI INCLUIRE A LA PRIMERA GENERACION COMO LA NOVENA Y LUEGO LA DECIMA, AQUI YA SE RETIRO LA MALDICION DE LOS ARCOBALENOS; Y GIOTTO SIGUE AL MANDO DE LA VONGOLA.

-(ACLARACIONES O POR QUE QUIERO INTERRUMPIR JAJAJA XD)

-AQUI TSUNA ES UN DONCEL, AL IGUAL QUE OTROS PERSONAJES QUE POCO A POCO IRE INCLUYENDO.

* * *

EL PASADO SIEMPRE REGRESA.

Siempre agas lo que agas, estas destinado a repetir una y otra vez el mismo destino, a menos a que tu forges tu propio destino, y ahora eso esta a punto de cambiar, solo que siempre deves de tener fe a una esperanza, sin importar lo que pase, y agas lo que creas correcto sin acer daño a los demas.

En un domingo por la mañana, en la recidencia sawada, se oian gritos, bombas, lloriqueos, balazos, algo normal para el futuro decimo vongola, quien habia ido a recoger el correo por peticion (orden) de Reborn.

-Mooo maldito Reborn, desde que recupero su forma adulta se ha vuelto mas insoportable para mi-dijo mientras sacaba el correo del buzon, pero algo atrajo su atencion, un sobre morado, sin remitente o para quien iba dirigido-Imposible a caso sera, no, no lo creo, pero por si las dudas, lo guardare en mi bolsillo-dijo mientras metia el sobre en el bosillo de su pantalón. Entro a la casa y encontro a su tutor en la cosina tomando un expreso, echo por si mismo-aqui tienes el periodico que me pediste-dijo mientras se lo ponia en frente de el-y mamá donde esta-dijo mirando a los lados para ver si la encontraba con la mirada.

-esta tendiendo la ropa dame-tsuna-dijo mientras agarraba el periodico y comenzaba a leerlo.

-ho bueno si me necesitas estare en mi habitacion estudiando-dijo mientras dejaba el correo en la mesa y se iba corriendo a su habitacion.

-raro-dijo reborn dejando de leer y mirando por donde se habia ido su pupilo

* * *

Cuando tsuna llego a su habitacion, cerro la puerta con seguro, cerro las ventanas y corrio la cortina, casi quedando en las penumbras, saco el sobre y lo abrio con mucho cuidado, como si su vida dependiera de eso. Una vez que la abrio saco una oja blanca la cual no dudo en abrir y empezo a leerla.

_MI QUERIDO TSUNAYOSHI_

_TE HE ESTRAÑADO TODO ESTE TIEMPO QUE ESTUBE LEJOS DE TU LADO, SOLO TE MANDO ESTA CARTA, PARA DECIRTE QUE IRE A NINIMORI PARA VISITARTE, BESARTE Y SENTIRTE UNA VEZ MAS, NO TE PREOCUPES, LLEGARE COMO UN VISITANTE O TURISTA, ESTARE EN EL HOTEL MARCELA, TE ESPERO EL LUNES CUANDO SALGAS DE LA ESCUELA, ESTARE EN LA ENTRADA, ESPERANDOTE._

_POSDATA:NUESTROS RETOÑOS LAMENTABLEMENTE NO PUDIERON VENIR ASI QUE TENDREMOS TODO EL DIA PARA NOSOTROS, TE AMO, CUIDATE. _

Cuando tsuna termino de leer la carta, la pego a su pecho, con pequeñas lagrimas asomandose en sus ojos, y una gran sonrisa posandose en sus labios. Camino hasta su escritorio y sacacando un ensendedor, quemo la carta, sin haber dejado muestra que alguna vez existio, recorrio las cortinas y abrio las ventanas dejando ver el hermoso dia que habia afuera, se limpio las lagrimas que tenia en sus ojos y sin borrar esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba quito el seguro a la puerta, para despues sentarse en su escritorio, sacando un libro y poniendose a leerlo.

* * *

El lunes transcurrio totalmente normal, en la secundaria de namimori, ya habian tocado para anunciar la salida.

-Decimo, nos bamos-dijo Gogudera esperandolo en la puerta.

-jajajaja me voy con ustedes-dijo yamamoto con esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba, haciendo que Gogudera se sonrojara.

-perdon, pero tengo que hacer un encargo a la oficina del direcctor, en otras palabras, me quedare a regularizarme, pueden decirle a reborn porfavor-dijo tsuna sonriendo.

-hoo entonces estabien tsuna, no vemos-dijo yamamoto jalando a gogudera con sigo.

-hai adios-dijo tsuna corriendo en rumbo a la direccion pero se detubo a la mitad, mirando por la ventana pudo visualizar a su amado, quien llevaba un traje formal color negro, el cual estaba recargado en la reja, mientras veia a sus amigos como se iban juntos, tomados de la mano, si algo sumamente normal-espera, ¿¡que como pero cuando!?, bueno mientras ellos sean felices todo esta bien-dijo corriendo hacia la salida, se detubo a casi un metro de su amado-hola, mi amor como estas-dijo sonriendo calidamente.

-no muy bien si ti a mi lado-dijo abrazandolo por la sintura dandole un pequeño beso en los labios.

-yo tampoco he estado muy bien pero ahora que ya estas aqui me siento totalmente mejor-dijo abrazandolo por el cuello.

-bien nos vamos- dijo mirandolo directamente a los ojos.

-hai-dijo con un pequeño sonrojo.

Mientras que en la azotea de la escuela alguien los estaba biendo-wow eso jamas lo pense de sawada-dijo mientras se retiraba.

-ne dime donde iremos-pregnto tsuna, aciendo que su amado lo mirara lujuriosamente y con deseo, ante esto tsuna supo muy bien la respuesta.

* * *

-Te amo eso jamas lo olvides ne-dijo yamamoto con una mirada tierna y una sonrisa sincera.

-si, te lo prometo-dijo Gogudera mirando hacia otro lado totalmente sonrojado.

-mira hemos llegado a la casa de tsuna-dijo yamammoto soltandolo de la mano y dirigiendolo a la puerta de la recidencia sawada, toco el timbre y la madre de tsuna les abrio.

-ara, que se les ofrece, donde esta mi tsu-kun-pregunto nana buscandolo con la mirada.

-ha le puede decir a Reborn que tsuna se quedara en la escuela a regularizarse, por favor-dijo yamamoto con una sonrisa.

-hai, demo el me abia dicho que pasaria la tarde con ustedes-dijo nana poniendo una cara de duda, dirigida acia los muchachos (la pareja).

-asi a nosotros nos habia dicho que estaria en la escuela-dijo yamamoto con una cara de duda-bueno en fin le agradeceria que se lo dijera a Reborn-dijo yamamoto con una sonrisa.

-hai pero no gustan pasar-pregunto nana con una sonrisa.

-ha no tengo que... practicar con Gogudera-dijo riendose y rascandose su cabeza.

-bueno cuidense, nos vemos luego-dijo nana entrando a la casa y cerrando la puerta detras de ella.

-raro-dijo Gogudera totalmente serio-que estara aciendo verdadera mente el decimo-dijo mirando a yamamoto.

-no lo se pero hay que informarle a Reborn de esto-dijo yamamoto con preocupacion.

-bien pero eso sera mañana, ahora estoy muy cansado-dijo Gogudera bostezando.

-hai te llevo a tu casa-dijo yamamoto llebandoselo con sigo.

-jajaja no le dire nada a Reborn, sera mejor que lo descubra por si mismo-dijo nana planchando la ropa y con una sonrisa traviesa.

* * *

En una habitacion del hotel marcela, yasian dos amantes desnudos cubiertos solo por la sabana blanca, ahora manchada de sudor y semen.

-Te amo, mi amor-dijo tsuna subiendose al pecho de su amado mirandolo cariñosamente.

-Yo tambien te amo-dijo su amado sentando a su amado en sus piernas y el sentandose-pero cress que sea necesario de seguir con esta faceta-dijo mientras lo abrazaba por la sintura.

-si, hasta que sea el momento de descubrirnos-dijo tsuna abrazandolo del cuello.

-esta bien pero extraño tu verdadera forma-dijo acariciando su cabello con cariño.

-lose, tubiste suerte de quedarte con tu verdadera forma.

-si pero solo espero terminar con esta faceta de Giotto Vongola, solo quiero estar contigo-dijo corgandolo en forma nupcial.

-yo tambien pero por ahora seguiremos asi vale-dijo tsuna pegandose mas a su pecho.

-si por ahora ahy que darnos una ducha-dijo Giotto mientras se metia al baño con tsuna en brazos.

Una ves que terinaron de bañarse, se vistieron con sus respectivas ropas, mientras Giotto llevaba a tsuna hasta el estacionamiento, una ves encontraron el carro de Giotto se subieron y fue a dejarlo hasta la esquina antes de llegar a la recidencia sawada.

-nos vemos luego Gio-kun-dijo tsuna dandole un beso de despedida en los labios.

-hasta luego amor mio-dijo mientras tsuna se bajaba y entraba a la recidencia sawada-pronto te volvere a ver amor mio-dijo mientras se iba manejando de ahy.

* * *

-ya estoy en casa-dijo tsuna entrando a la casa.

-bienbenido tsu-kun, como te fue con tus amigos-dijo guiñandole con un ojo.

-ha bien, bueno estoy cansado me ire a mi cuarto a descanzar, y Reborn.

-se fue ase un rato pero dijo que luego volvia-dijo nana con un sonrisa.

-hai-dijo subiendo las escaleras para llegar a su cuarto, quitarse el uniforme y ponerse la pijama para luego meterse a su cama quedando totalmente dormido,con una enorme sonrisa a su lado.

* * *

En la recidencia yamamoto en el restaurante.

-Eso es lo que ha pasado Reborn-san-dijo Gogudera totalmente serio.

-Ya veo, entonces quiero que vigilen a Tsuna hasta sacarle en donde y con quie estubo-dijo reborn totalmente serio.

-hai-dijo yamamoto serio-bueno no quieren sushi-dijo poniendo los platos en frente de los dos con una sonrisa.

-esta bien solo por esta vez-dijo reborn deborandolo con un solo bocado.

* * *

BUENO QUE LE PARECIO EL PRIMER CAPITULO, SOY NUEVA EN ESTO ASI QUE NO SEAN TAN DURAS CON MIGO VALE, BUENO ESPERO ACTUALIZAR PRONTO. PORFAVOR SEAN PACIENTES CON MIGO BUENO

CIAU

CUIDENSE

HIKARY SAWADA DI VONGOLA.


End file.
